Embodiments relate to a financial device and a medium processing apparatus.
Generally, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction a customer desires. The financial devices input/output a medium or automatically transfer the medium. The financial devices comprise a medium processing apparatus for processing a medium.
The medium processing apparatus comprises a plurality of guiders, a plurality of transfer rollers, and a plurality of guide rollers. When the transfer rollers rotate in a predetermined direction to introduce a medium, the guide rollers are at a stop. Thus, when a medium is introduced, a specific portion of the guide roller may be worn by friction between the medium and the guide rollers, thereby decreasing the service life of the guide roller.